BE HAPPY PLEASE
by Cloudy10413
Summary: kumohon,berbahagialah.demiku,orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun didunia ini. YeWon pairing/ONE SHOOT/DEATH CHARACTER


**-BE HAPPY PLEASE-  
**

Pairing :WonSung/YeWon

Disclaimer :Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk YEWON adalah milik saya, dan kyupil milik yesung :p #kena Gampar#

Rated : T

Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS,

**Death character**

Genre : sad romance,Angst,hurts

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

Summary : be happy please, for me one who loves you more than anything in this world*bad summary*

**-BE HAPPY PLEASE-**

_Aku melihatnya lagi,ini sudah 4 kali aku melihatnya seperti itu,melihatnya menahan kesakitan yang amat kali ini aku juga harus membiarkannya lagi ? ah percuma...aku sudah tak tahan lagi.._

_Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kearahnya,dan dia melihatku.._

_dan lihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ia berpura-pura baik-baik saja lagi ?ah aku sudah bosan melihat kepura-puraanya didepanku._

aku mulai mensejajarkan diriku dengannya yang saat ini sedang berada diatas kursi roda

"kau baik baik saja," ucapku.

"seperti yang kau lihat aku baik baik saja siwon"ucap namja manis yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

"benarkah,sejak kapan kau benar-benar baik-baik saja yesungie"ucapku dingin.

"aku baik-baik saja wonnie"ucap yesung-namja manis tadi- dengan tersenyum manis.

_tapi aku tau senyum manis itu hanya kepura-puraan belaka,kau memang tak pernah baik-baik saja sejak penyakit __** ataxia **__itu terus saja menggerogoti tubuhmu.  
lihat sekarang kau bukan yesung yang kukenal dulu,sekarang kau telah berubah menjadi yesung yang selalu kesakitan setiap hari,dan disini kau sekarang,di rumah sakit yang sudah 5 bulan ini menjadi tempat tinggalmu yang akan tetap disini tanpa tau kapan waktunya kau bisa meninggalkan tempat yang sebenarnya sangat tak kau sukai._

"wonnie,kau kenapa melamun?"ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"tidak apa-apa sungie."

"kau sudah minum obatmu sungie?"tanyaku.

"sudah,"jawabnya gugup.

"pembohong kecil"ucapku dingin.

_ia menunduk,ia memang tak akan bisa membohongiku karena aku lebih tau ia dari pada siapapun..  
_

"minum obatmu atau aku akan memaksamu untuk menjalani kemoterapi"ucapku dingin

"andwae,andwae wonnie aku tak mau dikemoterapi"ucapnya pelan."baiklah aku akan minum obatku"ucapnya lagi.

_Aku tau kalau ia tak suka menjalani kemoterapi karena ia sudah terlalu bosan melakukan kemoterapi yang hampir setiap hari ia jalani yang membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang berkali lipat lebih dari biasanya,aku selalu melihat ia kesakitan saat ia menjalani kemoterapi,tapi apa yang bisa aku lalukan,ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghambat penyebaran penyakitnya._

_ia mulai meminum obatnya dengan tangan gemetar,itu karena semakin lama semua organ tubuhnya tak akan bisa berfungsi dengan normal lagi,itu karena penyakitnya yang membatasi itu hanya untuk memperlambat kematiannya saja bukan menghindarkannya dari kematian yang sepertinya sudah semakin dekat._

_aku tersenyum tipis,setidaknya untuk hari ini ia meminum obatnya dengan benar,aku selalu tahu bahwa ia sering tidak meminum obatnya dengan bertanya bagaimana aku tau semua tentangnya bahkan ketika aku tidak bersamanya ?. tentu saja karena aku Choi Siwon anak pengusaha terkaya di negara ini,apapun bisa kulakukan bukan ?dan orang yang ada didepanku saat ini namanya Kim Yesung,seorang namja yang sangat manis yang telah menggambil semua sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun didunia ini dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik Kim Yesungku sedang berjuang melawan penyakit yang sudah ia derita sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya aku langsung mencintainya,ia terlalu istimewa dimataku,hingga saat kondisinya memburuk seperti inipun aku malah semakin mencintainya.  
_

"wonnie,aku ingin kita seperti dulu."ia menerawang jauh ke atas langit.

"tapi aku tak mungkin bisa seperti dulu" lanjutnya.

"kau percaya takdir bukan?"ucapku .dia mengangguk

"percayalah kau pasti bisa sembuh,"

"aku harap begitu."ucapnya tak yakin

_Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang tak yakin,melainkan aku juga tak yakin tentang apa yang telah aku ucapkan tadi,aku hanya bisa berdoa sekarang._

"yesung,kau terlihat pucat..apa kau lelah?"ucapku tiba-tiba.

"heoh,"dia terlihat bingung,namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"aku baik-baik saja wonnie dan aku sama sekali tidak lelah."ucapnya menyakinkanku.

_kumohon berhenti menganggap bahwa kau baik-baik saja,sekali saja tolong mengeluhlah kepadaku,mengeluhlah bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja,mengeluhlah bahwa kau sangat kesakitan.  
aku ingin kau seperti itu,ketegaranmu selama ini malah membuatku sakit..tolong mengertilah. ._

"ayo kita kembali keruanganmu sekarang,udara dingin tak baik untuk kesehatanmu."ucapku sambil mendorong kursi rodanya menjauhi taman belakang rumah sakit.

"wonnie,aku ingin ke toilet dulu kau tunggu disini saja ne"ucapnya pelan.

"kau bisa sendiri?"

"aku bisa wonnie," ucapnya tersenyum manis

_aku selalu tak yakin dengan senyumannya itu,tapi aku hanya bisa mengiakan permintaannya itu..  
ia perlahan mulai menggerakkan kursi rodanya itu dan berjalan menjauhiku._

aku tau ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,akupun perlahan-lahan mengikutinya.  
perlahan namun pasti aku mendengar tangisan dan erangan seseorang,orang itu adalah yesung

"argghhh,,sakit..."

"kenapa sakit sekali."

yesung mulai menangis sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum

"hoekk..hoekk.."sekarang ia mulai muntah terus menangis ia membasuh mulutnya yang merah akibat terkena darah dengan air

"tuhan,aku mohon semoga siwon tak tau semua ini..aku mohon tuhan."

_aku mendengar semuanya yesung,jadi berhentilah menanggung semuanya sendiri,bagilah kesakitanmu tau?,bukan kau saja yang sakit dengan ini semua,aku bahkan merasakan 100 kali lipat kesakitan setiap melihat kau seperti ini.  
_  
tiba-tiba seseorang memutar knop pintu toilet,siwon tau kalau itu adalah yesung melihatnya ia cepat-cepat berlari menuju tempat yang tadi yesung perintahkan untuk menunggunya.

perlahan-lahan yesung menggerakkan kursi roda menuju tempat siwon berada,tak lupa pula ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya-palsu- kepada siwon.

"maaf menunggu lama wonnie." ucapnya.

"kau tak apa-apa ?kenapa kau lama sekali?"ucapku

"tidak apa-apa wonnie,mau antarkan aku ke kamarku?"ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum

_tolong berhenti tersenyum yesung,senyummu malah membuat hatiku semakin sakit_

"baiklah"ucapku akhirnya.

sesampainya dikamarnya aku langsung memindahkannya ke tempat tidurnya,semakin lama tubuhnya semakin dia tidak makan dengan teratur?

"gomawo wonnie,kau memang namjachinguku yang paling baik,"ucapnya ceria.

"ne,cheonma..kau mau kukupaskan jeruk heoh?"tanyaku.

"ne,aku mau,"ucapnya semangat.

_setelah selesai mengupas jeruknya aku mulai menyuapinya._

"aaaa..buka mulutmu,"titahku

_ia pun membuka mulutnya,aku bisa lihat bibir plum yang dulu selalu berwarna pink itu sekarang telah berubah menjadi bibir yang pucat dan aku bisa lihat bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dimataku itu tetap indah.  
_

"siwon?"

"hmm,"

"kau masih mencintaiku tidak?"tanyanya

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak,aku hanya ingin memastikan saja wonnie."

"sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintaimu,tak ada yang bisa merubahnya."ucapku memandang tajam ke onyx indahnya itu.

"tapi aku penyakitan wonnie,"ucapnya menunduk.

"lihat aku!"kuangkat dagunya pelan.

"apa kau yang menginginkan penyakit ini ?"ucapku menggeleng

"tapi-"  
belum sempat ia meneruskan kata-katanya aku sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirku,ya aku menciumnya sekarang..dan bibirnya masih dan selalu terasa manis bagiku.

"dengar,apapun yang terjadi,apapun keadaanmu aku akan tetap mencintaimu ,kau mengerti?"ucapku setelah melepas ciuman tadi.

"aku percaya."

aku merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku,rasanya nyaman sekali ketika aku memeluknya seperti ini.

"kau lelah?"tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukanku.

"emm" ia mengangguk

"baiklah,tidurlah dipelukanku."aku merasakan ia menggangguk lagi.

_Aku mulai menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya in my dream,tak perlu waktu lama aku mendengar nafas teraturnya yang menandakan ia sudah terlelap sekarang.  
aku mulai merebahkannya ke tempat tidurnya,sejenak aku memadangi wajah damainya ketika sedang tak ada yang menyangka bahwa wajah polos seperti malaikat dihadapanku ini menyimpan berjuta kesakitan dan kembali tersenyum miris lalu mencium keningnya pelan.  
_

'kau harus bertahan sungie,setidaknya bertahan lebih lama untukku orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun.'ucapku dalam hati.

"sekarang aku harus pergi,aku akan kesini lagi besok,"ucapku pelan

perlahan-lahan aku meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ke parkiran tempat aku memarkirkan mobilku,aku melesat untuk kembali pulang kerumah.  
.

.

.

"siwon,apa keadaan yesung baik-baik saja?"tanya eommaku sesaat setelah aku tiba dirumahku.

"makin parah eomma,"kataku lirih.

"kau harus sabar wonnie,kau harus memberikan semangat untuknya."

"baik eomma,aku kekamar dulu"pamitku

_aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur empukku,sejenak kututup mataku.  
yesung..ya banyangan yesung selalu tampak ketika aku menutup mata..  
_

_'kau harus berjuang sayang'ucapku dalam hati tanpa membuka mata,perlahan air mataku meluncur tanpa dikomando. sekarang aku menangis..sebenarnya apa yang kutangisi sekarang ?,  
kekasihku yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati atau kisah cintaku yang sepertinya tidak direstui oleh Tuhan untuk bersatu?entahlah,mungkin keduanya._

.

.

.

Pagi harinya setelah rapih aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor,aku adalah Ceo diperusahaan milik ayahku.

"wonnie,kau sudah mau berangkat"tanya eommaku ketika aku selesai menyantap sarapanku.

"ne eomma."

"tapi aku ingin mampir kerumah sakit sebentar baru aku akan pergi ke kantor,"kataku lagi.

"baiklah hati-hati dijalan chag,i"ucap eomma.

"ne eomma."balasku.

aku segera melajukan mobilku ke rumah sakit tempat separuh jiwaku berada,sebelum itu aku mampir ke toko boneka untuk memberikan hadiah kecil untuknya.

akupun menyusuri toko boneka itu,mataku terhenti ketika menemukan boneka kura-kura berwarna hijau yang memutuskan untuk membelinya 'kau pasti akan menyukainya chagi'ucapku dalam hati mengingat dia sangat suka dengan hewan air itu.  
setelah itu aku segera menuju ke rumah sakit sambil membawa boneka kura-kura yang tadi kubeli.

...

saat ini aku sudah berada dilorong rumah sakit dan menuju ke tempat belahan jiwaku aku sampai disalah satu ruangan bernomor 104,akupun langsung memasukinya.  
aku melihat belahan jiwaku sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang keluar jendela,sepertinya ia sedang melamun sampa-sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku.

"chagi,aku datang"ucapku membuyarkan lamunannya  
sepertinya ia kaget dengan panggilanku yang tiba-tiba,tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis..kali ini senyum itu terlihat tulus bukan lagi senyum kepura-puraan yang biasa ia tampakkan ketika ia sedang merasakan sakit,aku bisa merasakan itu.

"wonnie,kau datang?"

"ne,sebelum aku ke kantor aku ingin menemui setengah jiwaku dulu,"ucapku menggodanya.  
ia tersipu malu,lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya agar aku tak bisa melihat wajah manisnya itu ketika sang pemiliknya sedang tersipu.

"tak usah ditutupi chagi,wajahmu yang memerah ketika ku goda 100 kali lebih manis bagiku"ucapku lagi.

"wonnie~...hentikan."

"hhaaaaaa... aku ingin menemui kekasihku yang paling manis ini ,aku juga ingin memberikan ini untukmu,"ucapku sambil menyerahkan boneka kura-kura yang tadi aku beli.  
matanya membulat seketika ketika ia tau bahwa aku memberikannya boneka kura-kura,hewan favoritnya itu.

"boneka kura-kura?"ucapnya tak percaya.

"ne,untukmu"balasku.

"kau suka ?"tanyaku.

"ne,aku sangat suka..gomawo wonnie..jeongmal gomawo"katanya senang kemudian memelukku.

"cheonma chagi"ucapku sambil membalas pelukannya

akupun melepaskan pelukannya,ia memandangku dengan mata indahnya yang bersinar terang tak seperti biasanya yang selalu redup.

"sepertinya kau sangat senang sungie?"

"ne..aku memang sangat senang wonnie,"ucapnya semangat.

"kalau kau senang aku akan lebih senang lagi,"balasku.

"baiklah,sekarang aku harus pergi ke kantor,nanti aku suruh suster untuk menemanimu,"ucapku-lagi-

"tidak apa-apa wonnie,aku bisa sendiri,"ucapnya menyakinkanku.

"baiklah tuan puteri,tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau harus memberitahuku mengerti ?"

"baik boss"ucapnya sambil memberi hormat kepadaku.

'aishh..bidadariku ini memang sangat manis'gumamku dalam hati

"jangan lupa makan,minum obatmu,dan terakhir kau tidak boleh kelelahan."ucapku bertubi-tubi.

"baik tuan Choi Siwon yang tampan."ucapnya menggodaku.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu,nanti sore sepulang dari kantor aku akan kesini lagi."

"Chu,"ia mengecup pipiku tiba-tiba.

"disini belum chagi,"ucapku menunjuk ke arah bibirku.

"shireo,dasar pervert"ucapnya.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan pergi,"

"wonnie,jangan begitu nanti kau terlambat."

"biarkan saja,kau yang menyebabkan aku terlambat"ucapku pura-pura kesal.

"aishh..baiklah tuan muda,kemarilah"titahnya.

lalu aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya,sedetik kemudian ia mulai mulai mencium bibirku namun hanya sebentar.

"sudah,sekarang kau harus berangkat"ucapnya lagi.

"oke,baiklah..sekarang bateraiku sudah penuh"ucapku.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau adalah charger untukku sungie"ucapku

"berhenti menggodaku,dan cepat pergi ke kantor"ucapnya.

"baik..baik..kau hati-hati ne,kalau ada apa-apa hubungi suster."

"baik tuan muda,"godanya.

Chu

aku mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangannya.

"ya Choi Siwon,kau selalu seenaknya"ucapnya masih terdengar olehku,aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke mobil dan setelah itu menuju ke kantorku.

sementara itu sepeninggal siwon, yesung kembali melihat keluar jendelanya sambil memegang boneka kura-kura pemberian siwon."aku sangat beruntung memilikimu Choi Siwon,kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bisa bertahan sampai detik ini."ucap yesung kemudian mencium boneka kura-kura itu.  
tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit lagi,bahkan ini lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya,ia hanya bisa mencengkeram perutnya kuta-kuat,air matanya pun keluar tiba-tiba menandakan bahwa ia sangat kesakitan sekarang."ya Tuhan,aku mohon berilah aku waktu lebih lama lagi,aku mohon Tuhan."doa yesung.

"arghhhh..sakit"

yesung kembali teringat perkataan dokter semalam

"yesung,penyakit kanker lambungmu sudah semakin menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhmu"ucap sang dokter.

"sekarang lambungmu sudah terluka parah,itu yang menyebabkan kau selalu muntah darah."ucapnya lagi

"lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan dok?"tanya yesung.

"maaf kami sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi,walaupun operasi bisa dilakukan tapi presentase kematian pasca operasi sangat besar..maafkan saja kau tak terlambat mengatakan ini pada kami,pasti akan lain ceritanya"sambung sang dokter.

Memang yesung mengeluhkan sakit perutnya sejak 1 minggu yang lalu dan ia tak tau kalau nyeri diperutnya selama ini adalah kanker lambung yang menyebabkan ia selalu muntah darah selama dua lebih parahnya lagi kalau kanker itu sudah berada di stadium akhir.

"apakah kau sangat sayang kepadaku Tuhan,sehingga kau memberikan banyak sekali keistimewaan kepadaku melalui penyakit-penyakit ini ?"ia tersenyum miris.

"tidak apa-apa Tuhan,aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu,"

"tapi aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai,apa tidak boleh Tuhan?"tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"arggghhhh.."kali ini ia semakin kesakitan  
lalu dengan susah payah ia meraba-raba tombol alarm di belakang tempat tidurnya untuk memanggil ia menemukannya ia segera menekannya agak lama.

"hoek..hoekk"ia muntah darah lagi  
kali ini darahnya mengotori sprei tempat tidurnya,sprei yang pada awalnya putih bersih itu sekarang berubah menjadi merah akibat terkena darah yesung.  
setelah itu yesung pingsan,tak lama dokter dan beberapa suster mendatangi ruangan dimana yesung menemukan yesung yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah terus mengalir dari mulutnya sang dokter panik dan langsung memberikan tanggap darurat kepada yesung dan langsung memeriksa keadaannya.

"keadaannya sangat keritis sekarang."ucap sang dokter

"pindahkan ia keruang ICU sekarang."perintah sang dokter kepada salah satu susternya.

"baik dok"ucap sang suster.

'kau harus bertahan yesung,aku tau kau anak yang kuat'ucap sang dokter dalam hati.  
.

.

.  
sementara di tempat lain tepatnya di kantor tempat Siwon bekerja,terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang itu adalah Siwon,terbukti dengan ketidak konsentrasiannya kepada rapat yang kini sedang ia pimpin,dan dari tadi tidak menyimak hasil rapat tersebut,pikirannya tidak disana yang dipikirkan saat ini adalah separuh jiwanya-yesung- entah apa namanya,sekarang ia merasakan terjadi sesuatu dengan yesung-nya,ia ingin cepat-cepat kerumah sakit menemui yesung.

"Donghae-ssi tolong gantikan aku untuk memimpin rapat ini,"ucap siwon tiba-tiba kepada asistennya,Lee Donghae.

"anda kenapa Siwon-ssi?"ucap salah satu rekan bisnis siwon.

"aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat sekarang,maafkan aku."ucap siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Donghae-ssi,aku serahkan rapat ini kepadamu"ucap siwon pada donghae.

"baik pak."ucap donghae.

lalu dengan terburu-buru ia melajukan mobilnya kerumah sakit,entah kenapa ia sangat mencemaskan yesung saat ini,seperti ada sebuah kontak batin yang mengikat mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi,yang dipikirannya saat ini hanya yesung..yesung..dan yesung.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang ?"ucap siwon sambil terus mengendarai mobinya.

akhirnya siwon sampai di rumah sakit,setelah ia memarkirkan mobinya ia segera berlari menuju ruangan yesung. saat ia telah berada di depan ruang no 104 yang merupakan ruangan tempat Yesung-Nya berada,ia langsung membuka pintu ruang 104 itu dengan kasar,namun ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu ia tak melihat yesung-nya dimanapun,yang ia temui adalah satu suster yang sedang merapikan terpat tidur yesung yang baru ia ganti spreinya itu.

"dimana pasien yang ada diruangan ini suster ?"tanya siwon.

"anda pasti siwon kan?,yesung sering menceritakan anda kepada saya."balas sang suster.

"iya,saya dimana yesung berada sus?"tanya siwon lagi.

"yesung berada di ruang ICU tuan."

"apa yang terjadi?"

"tadi yesung kami temukan pingsan dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mulutnya"jelas sang suster.  
Siwon melebarkan matanya,siwon lalu bergegas menuju ruang ICU tempat yesung berada sekarang.

ketika ia akan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang ICU,secara tak sengaja matanya menemukan boneka kura-kura yang tadi ia belikan untuk yesung berada di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur yesung,siwon pun mengambil boneka yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah karena terkena darah yesung tadi.  
air mata siwon pun mengalir deras begitu saja,ia lalu membawa boneka kura-kura itu dan segera menuju ruang ICU.  
langkahnya pun terhenti ketika melihat tulisan ICU terpampang di atas sebuah pintu perasaan yang campur aduk siwon melangkahkan kaki masuk keruangan itu,tiba-tiba air mata yang tadi sudah mengering kembali menetes dari mata namja tampan namun pasti ia sudah berada diruangan itu dan sekarang ia melihat 1 orang dokter dan beberapa perawat lainnya yang kelihatannya telah selesai memeriksa yesung.

"yesung.."ucap siwon pelan ketika sudah dekat dengan ranjang tempat yesung berbaring.

"anda yang bernama siwon"ucap salah satu dokter.

"iya,saya siwon..apa yang terjadi dengannya dong?"tanya siwon sambil terus menangis.

"anda harus kuat siwon-ssi,karena itu yang paling dibutuhkan oleh yesung sekarang."

"apa maksud dokter?"

"kami sudah melakukan semampu kami kepada yesung,sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk yesung."

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya dok ?"cerca siwon

"sebenarnya...  
dokter mulai menceritakan semua penyakit yesung yang belum diketahui oleh siwon,sampai saat yesung muntah dan pingsan tadi.

siwon hanya bisa melotot tak percaya tentang penjelasan dokter tadi.

"anda bercanda kan dok ?,ya anda pasti bercanda."ucap siwon tak percaya.

"maafkan saya siwon-ssi,tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu"ucap sang dokter

"ahhhhhhh..."teriak siwon sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"tenangkan diri anda siwon-ssi,sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah berdoa demi kesembuhan yesung"ucap sang dokter bijak.

"maafkan saya dok."

"yasudah sekarang kami keluar dulu,kalau ada perkembangan tentang keadaan yesung tolong segera beritahu kami."

"baik dok."

Setelah dokter dan perawat itu pergi,kini tinggalah siwon dan yesung yang sedang koma itu,siwon berjalan menghampiri ranjang yesung dan duduk di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang yesung.  
siwon lalu menggenggam tangan yesung erat,perlahan air matanya makin mengalir dengan deras hingga kini membasahi tangan yesung yang ada digenggamannya.

"kenapa kau tak pernah membagi bebanmu denganku heoh?"

"kenapa kau selalu berpura-pura baik di depanku heoh ?"

"aku mohon bangun sekarang chagi,jangan membuatku takut,"rancau siwon lagi.  
sedangkan yesung tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun,ia masih saja terlelap di tidur panjangnya sekarang.

"kau terlihat jelek dengan selang-selang yang memenuhi tubuhmu sekarang."siwon tersenyum miris.

"mana yesungku yang dulu,yesungku yang selalu marah jika ada orang yang mengatainya jelek"air mata siwon terus mengalir semakin deras.

"kau belum ingin menyerah bukan?"

"kau tak ingin membuatku sedih kan?,maka dari itu bangunkah sekarang,bangun untukku yesung"tangis siwon semakin menjadi-jadi  
ia tak tahan melihat yesung nya kini yang terlelap tak berdaya dengan alat-alat penyokong hidupnya yang sepertinya malah membuat ia tersiksa.

"kau sudah lelah ?,kau ingin menyerah sekarang ?"tanya siwon pada yesung yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh yesung.  
setelah mengucapkan itu siwon meletakkan kepalanya bersandar di tempat tidur yesung,mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah menangis akhirnya ia tertidur.  
dalam tidurnya ia bertemu dengan yesung.  
.

.

.

saat ini siwon sedang berada disebuat taman yang ia tak tau tempatnya,taman itu sangat indah,banyak kelinci yang berlarian ditaman itu menambah kesan indah taman itu.

'dimana aku'batin siwon,'ini tempat yang sangat indah'lanjutnya.

siwonpun menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada ditaman beberapa langkah matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi dibawah pohon besar yang cukup rindang,karena penasaran siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang tersebut.

"hai"sapa siwon.

seseorang itupun menoleh kearah siwon,orang itu tersenyum lembut kepada siwon yang saat ini diam mematung.  
"yesung"ucap siwon lirih.

"siwon"ucap orang itu

"yesung,kau yesung kan?"ucap siwon tak percaya.

"iya,aku yesung wonnie."

"yesung,aku merindukanku"ucap siwon dan langsung memeluk orang itu-yesung-dengan sangat erat,seperti tak mau kehilangan yesung.

"siwon,lepaskan..kau membuatku sulit bernafas"ucap yesung terengah-engah akibat eratnya pelukan dari siwon.

"tidak,aku tak akan melepaskanmu,aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku."ucap siwon tetap memeluk yesung.

"lepaskan aku atau aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu."ancam langsung melepaskan memandang yesung lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah.

"sungie,kau mau kemana kenapa pakaianmu serba putih seperti ini ?"tanya siwon.  
yesung tersenyum sangat manis mendengar pertanyaan siwon.

"kau akan pergi sungie ?"lagi-lagi yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan senyumannya.

"kau terlihat sangat bahagia,seperti kau sudah lepas dari semua bebanmu selama ini"ucap siwon lagi.

"benarkan aku terlihat seperti itu ?"tanya yesung balik.

"ia, kau terlihat sangat bahagia,tau terlihat ratusan kali lebih manis dari pada biasanya,"ucap siwon.

"apa itu berarti selama ini aku tidak manis heoh ?"ucap yesung pura-pura kesal

"bukan begitu,hanya kali ini kau lebih manis dari biasanya."sanggah siwon sambil terus memandangi yesung.

"baiklah,mungkin ini saatnya aku harus pergi."

"kau mau kemana?"tanya siwon yang melihat yesung bersiap-siap melangkahkan kaki dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"aku mau kesuatu tempat wonnie,"ucap yesung sambil terus tersenyum.

"ANDWAE...kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku,kalau kau pergi aku akan ikut denganmu"cegah siwon sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud menghalangi jalan yesung.

"kau tak bisa ikut wonnie."

"pokoknya aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi sungie,"

"ini belum waktumu untuk pergi jadi kau tidak bisa ikut denganku."ucap yesung tenang.

"memang kau mau pergi kemana ?"tanya siwon.

"aku mau menemui Tuhan wonnie,tugasku sudah selesai disini."

"kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri?"tanya siwon.

"mungkin tubuhku memang meninggalkanmu wonnie,tapi jiwa dan cintaku tetap selalu ada disini bersamamu"ucap yesung sambil menyentuh dada sebelah kiri milik siwon.

"aku tak mau,aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku."tolak siwon.

"mengertilah wonnie,waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi,tolong lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi,"ucap yesung memohon.

CHU..yesung mengecup bibir siwon sekilas,ketika yesung ingin melepaskan tautan mereka tengguknya ditahan oleh siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka,yesungpun tak siwon hanya bisa menangis disela-sela ciuman itu,ia merasakan bahwa itu adalah ciuman perpisahan untuk mereka..akhirnya siwon melepas pagutan mereka,dengan terus menangis.

"uljima wonnie,kalau kau menangis aku tak akan pergi dengan tenang,"ucap yesung sedih.

"aku mohon sungie,bertahanlah denganku disini."pinta siwon di sela tangisnya.

"ini sudah takdir,apa kau menyalahkan takdir wonnie?"

"aniyo"siwon menggeleng.

"kita akan bertemu dikehidupan kita selanjutnya,maka dari itu biarkan aku pergi sekarang ne"ucap yesung menyakinkan siwon.  
dengan berat hati siwon lalu mengangguk.

yesung lalu mengecup bibir siwon lagi sekilas,"aku senang pernah bertemu dan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu Choi Siwon,aku tak akan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan kalau pada akhirya kita akan terpisah seperti ini,aku sangat bahagia mengenalmu Choi Siwon.."ucap yesung dengan senyum yang tetap menghiasi wajah Siwon hanya bisa menangis dan menangis..

"SARANGHAE CHOI SIWON,AKU AKAN TETAP MENJAGAMU DENGAN CARAKU SENDIRI"ucap yesung sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari hadapan siwon.

"YESUNGGGGG,JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU"ucapsiwon, ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya tadi.

"hosh..hoosh.."nafas siwon terengah-engah."mimpi apa aku tadi?"lanjutnya.  
siwon seperti teringat sesuatu,yesung..ya ia langsung teringat langsung melihat kearah yesung yang saat ini masih setia langsung mengecek keadaan yesung,ia menggenggam tangan yesung dengan sangat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah monitor pendeteksi detak ia bernafas lega,karena monitor itu masih menunjukan pergerakannya itu artinya yesung-nya masih bersamanya.

"sungie,kau membuatku takut"ucap siwon sambil terus memandangi wajah yesung dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"kau tau sungie,kau terlihat sangat damai sekarang,"ucap siwon lagi.

"aku tahu kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri."kali ini siwon membelai lembut pipi chubby yesung.

Tiba-tiba tangan kecil yesung yang sedang di genggam siwon bergerak-gerak kecil,siwon terkejut dengan kejadian itu,"kau bangun sayang?"ucap menerjap-nerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum akhirnya terbuka dengan tersenyum lebar,ia sangat senang akhirnya malaikat kecilnya bangun.

"sungie,aku panggilkan dokter ne"ucap siwon akan beranjak tangannya di genggam erat oleh yesung,lalu siwon pun berbalik ke arah yesung."kenapa sungie?"tanyanya.  
yesung hanya menggeleng pelan."tetaplah disini wonnie,temani aku"ucapnya sangat lemah.

"tapi,dokter harus tahu keadaanmu sekarang sungie,"kata siwon pelan.  
yesung menggeleng lagi,akhirnya siwonpun kembali duduk di tempatnya yesung hanya tersenyum tipis,tapi sayangnya senyuman itu tak terlihat oleh siwon karena saat ini mulutnya tertutup oleh tutup oksigen.

"aku lelah wonnie,boleh aku tidur lagi?"tanya yesung lemah.

"kau ingin tidur?"tanya hanya menggangguk pelan.  
ada perasaan yang tidak enak yang dirasakan siwon sekarang,ia merasa yesungnya akan tertidur sangat lama,tapi ia menepis semua pikiran itu.

"baiklah,tidurlah..aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuk menemani tidurmu."

"aku ingin tidur dipelukanmu wonnie,kemarilah"ucap yesung sambil menginsyaratkan siwon untuk berbaring di hanya menurut dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping yesung dan langsung merengkuh yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

"badanmu dingin sungie"ucap siwon.

"maka dari itu teruslah peluk aku wonnie,aku kedinginan sekarang"ucap yesung,siwon makin mempererat pelukannya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan untuk yesung sebelum yesung tidur yaitu lagu in my dream-lagu kesukaan yesung-.

"berjanjilah akan selalu bahagia wonnie"ucap yesung sangat pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh telinga pun menghentikan nyanyiannya,mendongakkan wajahnya kearah yesung.

"apa maksudmu sungie?"tanya siwon,sedangkan yesung semakin menyamankan dirinya dipelukan siwon.

"berjanjilan padaku wonnie,aku akan pergi dengan tenang kalau kau mau berjanji padaku"ucapnya makin mempererat pelukannya,perasaan tak enaknya tadi muncul siwon mencium kening ,itu yang siwon rasakan ketika bibirnya menempel di dahi yesung.

"apa yang kau katakan sungie,kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana"kini air mata siwon perlahan-lahan menetes,yesung bisa merasakan bahwa siwon sedang menangis sekarang.

"uljima wonnie,aku tak ingin melihatmu harus berjanji tak akan menangis lagi."ucap yesung sambil menggerakkan tangannya menghapus air mata siwon.

"aku ingin tidur wonnie,lanjutkan nyanyianmu"ucap yesung yang sekarang mulai menutup hanya bisa terus menangis sambil terus menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu saat bait terakhir lagu itu bersamaan dengan bunyi nyaring dari alat monitor jantung milik yesung...  
dan saat itu pula air mata siwon mengalir makin deras,ia tau yesung-nya sudah pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa ia siwon makin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh dingin yang sudah ditinggal pergi oleh sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah yesung.

"sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi kan sayang"ucapnya membelai lembut pipi yesung seraya melelas tutup oksigen yang menutupi mulut yesung dengan sangat pelan sepertinya ia takut jika menyakiti tubuh yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi itu.

"kau terlihat sangat damai sungie."ucapnya parau sambil terus mengamati seluruh inci wajah yesung.

"aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kening ini"ucapnya sambil mencium kening yesung."mata indah ini"lanjutnya mencium kedua mata indah yesung yang telah tertutup itu."pipi chubby ini"siwon mencium kedua pipi yesung."hidung mancung ini"kali ini siwon mencium hidung yesung dan menggesekan pelan hidungnya ke hidung yesung."dan bibir ini yang selalu menggoda bagiku"terakhir siwon mencium bibir pucat yesung sambil terus menangis,agak lama sampai pada akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman itu."bibirmu masih manis sungie"siwon tersenyum miris sambil mengelap salivanya yang masih tersisa di bibir yesung.

"aku berjanji akan bahagia dan tidak akan menangis lagi,aku berjanji padamu sungie"janji siwon.

"tapi kau juga harus janji akan selalu bahagia disana,kau sudah terlalu menderita selama ini"lanjutnya.

"janji ne"ucap siwon sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking milik yesung.  
lalu siwon kembali memeluk tubuh yesung dengan erat,sangat erat.

"selamat tidur chagi"ucap siwon dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya sambil terus memeluk tubuh dingin itu.

_aku berjanji siwon,aku berjanji akan selalu bahagia disini_

_aku akan menjagamu dengan caraku sendiri_

FIN ^^

A/N : sebenarnya ff ini sudah pernah aku publish di bagi yang merasa sudah pernah membacanya saya ucapkan jeongmal mianhae.

jika ada yang ingin membaca ff saya yang lain silahkan buka note saya di fb **Anggita Cloudyesungi Elf.**

yang terakhir,

mind to review ?

WonYeKyu is REAL !


End file.
